6 Shinobi and a microphone
by Kitt Kumo
Summary: First Fic: Oh no! It seems that Orochimaru has a fanclub! What will we do? Critisisem that helps is welcomed!
1. Uchiha Madness: Meet the Authoress!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you seriously think Sasuke's Hair would be Black still? –Thinks about dying it pink-

AN//: Oi... Here's my story, 6 people and a microphone… It' about Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Naruto being locked in a concrete walled room with Karaoke material…

/Normal speaking /and, or/singing/

/KYUUBI SPEAKING/and, or/SINGING/ ( 0.0;;)

**Chapter one: Uchiha Madness: Meet the Authoress!**

"BWAAAAH!" is all we hear as our favorite Good guys and girls and bad guys and girls fall with a light 'thump' into a sealed Karaoke room. Before anyone shouted the great and all-powerful authoress spoke.

"Yo! What's up?" Kitt said as she appeared using Sunshin(Sp?). Most of tangled arms and legs were silent, until a blonde orange-clad Baka stood up and said,"Where the heck are we??!!" Kitt winced at the shouting, but out of no where, she showed him a bunny. "See this little cute bunny rabbit? ...Yes? Do you know what it can do? ….No? Well, I've trained this Bunny-"The Rabbit starts foaming at the mouth."-to fight and take down armies. Don't make me use my bunny!" At that, Naruto screamed and fainted. Sasuke muttered something and his hair became a bright bubblegum pink. Deidara could only stare at the Uchiha, with unblinking eyes. A small three-tailed fox went up to Kitt and dropped something at her feet." Hmm, it's from the Sasuke And Itachi Fan girls….. Otherwise known as Saifs…Oh dear… Poor Itachi…"Kitt muttered something.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked while digging through his bags. Deidara nodded, and Naruto woke up and started laughing very evilly… Kitt could only stare at Naruto.

"You… Naruto… You did… a makeover on Him?!!! You made him… a… a… girl!" Kitt shouted as she showed the picture. Sakura and Sasuke cringed, Orochimaru patted the back of the laughing Naruto, and Tsunade tried to make Deidara blink. Kitt sighed and said, "What a weird bunch of people. Anyway, I shall make ye weirdoes sing for me. If you don't or do it badly, I send you into oblivion. Any Questions?" Kitt started to say Okay, but a certain Uchiha raised his hand. "What?"

"Who sings first, uh…? Uh…" Sasuke started to stutter. Kitt smacked her head. Then she got a good idea. She grinned evilly.

"Kitt's the name. And you're going first!" She pointed at Sasuke. "I'll make you sing… Basket case!" Kitt started to laugh, and Orochimaru made the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. "Uh uh huh!" Kitt shouted as a three-tailed fox called Mizu bit Orochimaru. '_I'm surrounded be freaks._' Kitt thought.

What do you think? It's my first Fiction… and I think it might turn out….. Please review!

-_Kitt_ 333


	2. Sasuke cries, Naruto screams

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, He would have Fox ears and a tail. Any more Questions?

All right! Part 2… Now… Let's start! Oh, as for the Pairings…. –laughs evilly-

Orochimaru and Tsunada

Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto and Deidara

Kitt and??????

**Chapter 2: Sasuke cries, Naruto screams**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he was attacked by a little cute, yet evil, Bunny. '_Wait! Too far ahead!' _Kitt screamed in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_I am one of those melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone, no doubt about…_" Sasuke was singing. Sakura was squealing like the fan girl she is, Orochimaru and Tsunada was catching up on time, Naruto was talking to Deidara who only smiled, still not blinking.

Kit, yet she loved the song, could only stare. Then she stopped the music, and shushing the singer. Her ears were thoroughly bleeding. Kitt was surprised she hasn't died of blood loss. And Naruto, being the freak Baka he is, screamed and fainted. And suddenly a vulture flew in and started pecking Naruto on the head. He woke up and, you guessed it, screamed. Sasuke was looking all around for where the vulture came from, but no luck.

"Thank you, Sasuke, oh forget it, you sound like Naruto after he drunk Sake…" Kitt said with distaste. "Now, Naruto, you are next!" Kitt shouted. Sasuke was crying, and Sakura patted his back. Then, she hugged him. "**NO FLUFFNESS!!!**" Kitt shouted in evil authoress voice. Naruto stepped up to the stage and started thinking on what he should sing. Kitt noticed, and, summoned up out of nowhere with her powers a 'special' C.D. Orochimaru and Tsunada gasped…. it was **THAT **C.D.

"You want me to sing '_American Idiot'_???" (A.N. Greenday!) Naruto screamed at the authoress. Kitt nodded. Naruto and Sasuke fainted. Sakura and Deidara… They were ready for CPR. Kit made hand signs and summoned a bucket of water and poured it on the guys. Then a rabid Rabbit attacked Naruto.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kitt Laughed evilly when a guest star, known as, OH MY GOODNESS! **GIRL ITACHI!!!! **Everyone stopped laughing, screaming, doing CPR, and fainting at that very moment of time.

Oh, a cliffie. I need you peoples to vote on what Deidara will sing. Here's the choices:

Play that funky music

If we were a movie

OR, a random song picked by Me!

Toddles, Kitt


	3. Fear the Fangirls! Orochimaru’s fanclub

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, a certain Hyuga branch dude would be hanging by his feet on a cliff for giving me that 'It's Fate' lecture…

Still not sure what Deidara will sing yet..

Kitt: Oi, Naruto... say it.

Naruto: Okay, jeez, you're like Baa-Chan…..Okay! Kitt owns girl Itachi… Cause He's, I mean, She's a girl...Hehehehe!

Kitt: And you're like Ero-sennin, Naruto, I saw you looking at (coughpeekingcough) at Sakura...

Sakura: WHAT!!!???

Sasuke: Hmmppff.

**Fear the Fangirls! Orochimaru's fanclub**

"…" Naruto finished his song. Kitt was crying, along with Deidara and Girl Itachi. Naruto thought that meant he did bad… "I'm sorry, I can't sing well. I know I'm bad."

Kitt nearly choked**. "BAD!? YOU'RE AWESOME!!!"** Kitt squealed and squeezed (coughchokedcough) Naruto. Naruto turned a bright purple. Orochimaru laughed a bit… **NOW** that was bad. Then Kitt got an idea. She snapped her fingers, and her best friend, an Orochimaru fangirl, appeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! I'm dreaming! It's Orochimaru-KUN!!! "Kitt's Bf, Mai, squealed. Kitt smacked her head. Then a whole HERD of Orochimaru Fangirls appeared.

Orochimaru twitched before having a tide of Fangirls descend upon him. Tsunada tried to save him, but no avail. Then, the rabid fangirls disappeared into a cage that had a VERY hungry 5-tailed fox in it. Poor Mai and her posse.

**-Censored for young kids, just think of a cat and lots of mice in a closed area-**

Kitt sighed and 'poofed' Mai out. Then Mai disappeared. Girl Itachi also disappeared. Then Sora from Kingdom hearts appeared. Kitt was ready to string out a line filled with colorful Language before she noticed Sora.

"**_SORA!!!!_**" squealed Kitt, much like a fangirl. Suddenly all guys in the room had a chill go down their back.. Then, to everyone's surprise Kitt said," You aren't as cool as Roxas." Sora starts to cry at this. Then he charges at Kitt with a Keyblade.

"Joy…" The pink-haired Uchiha mutters. Then, Kitt 'poofs' out and our Uchiha is assaulted.

-**Cliffie!**-

Oh.. I am sorreh. I forgot that Deidara was a boy. I still need help! Save me from writer's block! Oh, and, I got the pink-hair-ness from Sora53. YOU ROCK, SORA53!!!!


	4. Orochimaru’s fanclub: Part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, my Rasengan-using bunnies would be pursuing a certain Ero-sennin.

Oi, by the way, I noticed that I've spelled Tsunade's name wrong. Gomen!

Well, Yo! Here we go again!

**-Orochimaru's fanclub: Return of the Authoress-**

After Kitt returned with her awesome-ness jutsu poof, our pink-haired prodigy and our favorite squealing duckbutt fangirl of doom are out cold. Orochimaru starts singing.

"Oh my go-"Kitt starts saying, because Orochimaru is singing '_Play that funky music_'. The speakers are booming with the tune. Sora is nearly dead from blood-loss through his ears. Naruto and Tsunade where twitching on the ground.

"**_STOP!!!"_** Kitt shouted in her authoress voice. "I hated that performance... So bye-bye!" With that said, Orochimaru vanishes.

"What did you do???" Asked a bewildered Naruto. Kitt started laughing like a maniac.

**Somewhere far away –**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed as his fangirls attacked him with glomps and such. They all squealed like mad fangirls of doom. So yeah.

**Back to Our ebil authoress Kitt and co. –**

"Sakuraaaaaa...?" Kitt asked in a cute tone. Sakura trembled and looked at her. Naruto was cowering on the ground sucking his thumb. "It'sss yourrr turnnnn! " She said in a sing-song voice. Sakura stumbled onto the stage." But wait, I need Sora to go. Is that ok?"

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!" pleaded Sora. Oh poor Sora. A sudden black hole appeared and he was sucked into it. Kitt turns to see Sakura singing Simple and clean remix. Kitt's mouth is wide open. Kitt turns away from everyone and summons her little fox Mizu, who runs up and steals the microphone.

"Thank you Sakura. GET OFF THE STAGE!!!" Kitt yells. She turns to the hidden camera and says, "We'll be right back!"

**The chappie end- **

Gomen for taking so long. Writer's block. Soon, our torture subjects will find out they're on TV!! Stay tuned!


End file.
